


[podfic] Knifeplay

by reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Control Issues, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Power Imbalance, Sex with Mutant Powers, Trust Issues, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The knowledge that Erik controls the knife flitting over Charles' skin turns them both on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knifeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9219) by anonymous. 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000b7ab0/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:06:10

 

You can download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_knifeplay_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me), or click below to stream the story:

 


End file.
